1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source driving apparatus for implementing general purpose driving of a high-current light emitting diode (LED) and a low-current LED, and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a representative example of flat panel displays capable of displaying an image using a liquid crystal. The LCD is thinner and lighter than other display devices, and also has a lower driving voltage and lower power consumption as compared to such display devices. Thus, LCDs have been widely used in the whole field of industries throughout the world.
The LCD is a non-emissive element because a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image does not self-emit light. Thus, the LCD requires a plurality of light source strings for providing light and a light source driver for driving the light source strings.
In a conventional light source driver, a maximum allowable current for each channel is limited. Therefore, the light source string connected to a corresponding channel has only to be driven by a current signal included in a maximum allowable current for each channel of the light source driver, such that it is impossible for the conventional light source driver to be driven by a high current signal.